Unexpected
by Kokoai
Summary: Sora likes Riku, Riku likes Sora, so how did Sora end up in the hospital because of Riku? Post-KH2
1. Chapter 1

Traveling the worlds does **nothing** for you in school. How should I know what a hyperbole is? I'm gone for a year and they expect me to know this crap? Slamming my locker with an annoyed sigh I begin walking to my next class, kendo. At least Sora is there too.

Entering the room I'm immediately glomped by a ball of energy I call Sora. I barely avoid falling to the ground by bracing against the wall. I'm used to Sora being a bit energetic, but he's unusually hyper right now.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask cocking one brow.

"HiRikuhowareyou? Nothing'swrongwhatmakesyouthinkanyth ingswrong?" Sora spoke so fast I hardly understood a word.

I merely stared him down. I have a feeling he's on a sugar high, but who in all the worlds would dare give Sora sugar? Sora's eyes darting every direction possible, which meant he was close to cracking.

"Tidusmayhavepossiblygivenmec andy…" Sora admitted while still refusing to meet my eyes. Of all people Tidus should have known better, he did cause Sora's first sugar high…_shiver._ I don't even want to remember that day. I hope that this class will wear him down, especially since I'm his partner.

Fifty-five minutes later and Sora's finally worn out. I can't even put into words how crazy fast he is on a sugar high. Maybe this will give you an idea; he almost-key word **almost**- beat me. He lost when he tripped over his own foot. Unfortunately, we have lunch now, which means junk food. I don't eat lunch and normally I follow Sora through the line, but Kairi is already at our table and is signaling for me to go over.

"I'll be at the table, Kairi needs me." I tell Sora before walking off. Honestly, Kairi has been a bit annoying lately. I know she likes Sora, but she doesn't need to throw herself at him, especially since it's obvious he like her.

Sitting at the table, I notice an odd look in Kairi's eyes. "What's up?" I ask curiously.

"I know you like Sora." Kairi states bluntly. My face heats up slightly at this. She's right, but how did she find out? "Girls notice small things guys never think about." Kairi states as if reading my mind. I would have told her I liked him a while ago if she didn't like him. I probably would have told him too if he didn't like her. I almost did after we fought Xemnas, but Kairi's message-in-a-bottle…

"I know you know I like him and I wish I could be with him, but it's obvious he doesn't like me that way." Kairi admits sadly just before Sora reaches the table.

"Sora…" Kairi calls lowly, but with an underlining tone that only Sora understood.

Sora's eyes grow wide as he says, stunned; "You didn't." Kairi nods in response before standing and walking off.

"I told her I wasn't ready…" Sora mumbles, his head dropping.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion.

"Meet me outback after school." Sora says lowly and nervously just as the bell rings. Before I have time to reply Sora is up and off to his next class. Kairi and he must have planned this out, why else would this happen at the last point in the day I see either of them?

Trudging down the hall towards my next class a million thought race through my mind. If Sora does not like Kairi like I though then who does he like? As much as I wish it were me, I know it can't be because Sora's straight…right. Maybe he's not, but still the odds of him falling for me are low.

After four excruciatingly long hours, I'm making my way through the crowd to the back of the school. Ten minutes later I'm find Sora, who's literally trembling.

"Sora?" I call gently. Sora looks up from the ground with a mix of fear and nervousness in his sapphire eyes.

"Riku…I…I…" Sora stutters, but never continues. Instead, he throws himself against me, pressing his lips to mine. In my utter state of shock, I do the **stupidest** thing in the worlds; I pull back and run. All coherent thoughts were lost, until I reached the dock. Sitting on the edge, head in hands, I let myself cry for once.

I like him so why did I run? He probably thinks I hate him. I should go back, but I doubt he would talk to me. Why didn't I just confess? My dream actually came true and I fuck it up. I could just throw myself off this dock, but that would only be running from my problems.

'_Wouldn't that be better than dealing with the pain?'_ Asks the annoying voice I hate hearing.

"Shut up! What would you know?" I shout angrily.

"_I can feel your pain caused by losing your light. You know he won't forgive you."_Xehanort says tauntingly. Hoping to prove him wrong I jump up and run towards Sora's house. Half-way there I'm stopped by Kairi.

"Kairi, I have to talk to Sora." I say hurriedly.

"He's in the hospital." Kairi shouts, crashing my train of thought.

"What?" I ask practically brain-dead.

"I'll explain on the way." Kairi states while pulling me along. "When you ran off he took that as you hated him. I tried telling him that you did like him, but he wouldn't listen." Kairi panted as we ran towards the hospital. Great, so he does think I hate him.

"He said he was going home to think about it. I secretly followed him, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He starting walking into the street right as a car came. I yelled at him, I know he heard me, but he must have been suicidal because he just stood there and let himself be hit." Kairi finished as we reached the hospital. Not only did I hurt him, but I made him suicidal and to think it could have all been avoided if I hadn't run. Instead of him lying, unconscious on a hospital bed with multiple wires hooked to him we could have been cuddled together on the couch.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?" I ask out of curiosity. Kairi looks to the ground, a pained expression on her face.

"He's… in a coma." Kairi replies so low I strain to hear her. Her words echo in my head. Although nothing changed about Sora I can't look at him the same now. The thought of him possibly never waking up makes me want to throw my self in front of a car. "I hate to leave you, but I have to get home." Kairi almost sobs. I nod as I sign I heard her and she leaves without another word.

What am I going to do if Sora doesn't wake up? I know I'll want to kill myself, but I'm sure he would hate me if I did. "I'm sorry, Sora." I sob, knowing he can't hear me, but hoping.

"Sir, unless you're family, you'll have to leave." A nurse kindly informs me.

"I'm his boyfriend." I reply unthinkingly. If wakes up and forgives me then I might be.

"Alright, but don't stay too long. I'm sure you want to be awake when he wakes up." The nurse says with a caring tone before walking out.

Sora, please wake up soon.

* * *

As you can tell, this was uploaded in '09, I was 15 then. My writing has gotten a lot better, as will/can be seen in chapter two. I'm actually thinking about rewriting this chapter. I'd like opinions on whether I should.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is three years overdue... In all honesty I'd forgotten about this story until I got an email about a review on it. I had to reread it because I couldn't even remember what it was about. Despite the major time gap, I feel I was able to get back into the mindset for this chapter.

Excuse any mistakes, I'm uploading this without proof reading the entire thing.

Hope those who have been waiting for this are pleased. Reviews would be really nice.

* * *

One week later

"Stop blaming yourself!" Kairi snapped at me before I could even finish my sentence. We sat on the shoreline of the beach. If you looked for a cloud your efforts would be in vain. A light spring breeze had been steadily floating along, carrying the scent of salt. The waves gently rolled up and down the sand.

"How can I? If I had thought before I acted… he… he wouldn't…" My voice faltered and trailed off as the memories assaulted my mind. No matter what she, or anyone, said there's was no denying that Sora being in the hospital was **my **fault. Had I not ran when he kissed me he would never have had the idea that I hated him. I was just so shocked that my mind went completely blank. My body moved of its own accord then, it ran like he was a disease. My head feel between my legs, hands removing all signs of water from my eyes.

"Riku, you've admitted you don't know why you did what you did. You can't be blamed for that. Nor could you be at fault for what thoughts went through Sora's head. Both you and I know how much he can overreact to situations." Kairi tried her best to reassure me, and I'm sure she sounded convincing, but I couldn't be convinced. Sora had obviously struggled with all his might to confess his feelings to me and I ran. I felt like the worse person in all the worlds when I'd finally realized what I'd done. Then to hear that he had just walked in front of a car… I swore I had to be dreaming, but everything was too vivid to have been a dream. Now he's been in a coma for a week, and showing no positive signs.

"I'm sure he'll come out of it Riku. What kind of hero would he be if he let a car beat him?" Kairi meant this as a joke, she even giggled, but I wasn't laughing.

"How could you say something like that? This is no time to be joking! Not even the doctors think he'll come out of it, they're just waiting for us to pull the plug!" By the time I had finished I was standing, staring down at her with such ferocity I could see paralysis capture her. With tears in my eyes I stormed off, mentally daring her to follow me. I stopped, huffing and puffing harder than I think I ever had. My knees gave way and I collapsed onto the sandy ground. My eyes scanned the dark stone walls covered in white chalk. Despite my vision equaling that of a bat's, I focused on the drawings. I could still remember making these images with Sora back when we were kids. Back when we couldn't even fathom the idea of other worlds existing. Back when all that existed was our islands and an endless sea. Back when we didn't know keyblades, heartless, and nobodies even existed. Back when sparring with wooden swords was purely for fun. Now we spare with our keyblades to keep us in shape and our fighting at its best.

Tears streamed down my face as I realized our lives could never be the same. We would always be worried about darkness and the heartless returning. Never knowing how long we'd be home before we would be revisiting the worlds. How long could I hold back the darkness in my heart? What if I became the reason it returned?

_'Yes, what if Riku?' _Not that damned voice again.

"Shut up." I snapped aloud. A chuckle resounded inside my head.

_'But you bring up a valid point Riku. You are the reason this place was devoured originally. You could very easily cause it once more.' _Xehanort's tone grew cocky, as if he thought I couldn't argue back.

"The darkness coming here was not my fault, but I shouldn't have embraced it. I just got so caught up in the chance to visit other worlds, and I was afraid that if I didn't give in to darkness that I'd never see the worlds." My voice held remorse. Escaping the islands was not worth giving into darkness. And now I have to live with this darkness for the rest of my life. If I let my guard down he'll escape.

_'Oh how right you are Riku, though I will admit you have incredible strength to have held me back for this long. Only when your defenses are lowed can I even communicate with you.' _

"Just shut up. I can't handle your irritating voice now." Shockingly, I felt him fade down into my heart. My mind blanked for a few moments before I got to my feet and exited the cave. I felt I had no right go where I was headed, but I couldn't stop myself.

I gently closed the door behind me. Silently, I made my way to the chair sitting beside the bed. Sora looked so peaceful, which just made the situation all the more heart wrenching. Though I knew he couldn't feel it, I gently placed my hand atop his. His hands had grown rough and calloused from two years of constant fighting, yet they were still soft to the touch.

"I'm sorry, Sora." My voice was a tad raspy. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had a vain hope he might remember if he woke up.

"I shouldn't have run. I should have kissed you back like I wanted to. Then you wouldn't be here…" My voice quivered at the end as my head dropped. I gripped his hand lightly.

"Please Sora… wake up… if you don't… I…"

"I knew I'd find you here." My head snapped up at the familiar voice.

"Kairi…" She walked to stand beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Riku. I was just trying to lighten your mood, but I crossed the line. I figured you wanted some time alone." Kairi's tone was genuinely apologetic. Silence fell as we both stared at Sora. For a moment I thought I saw him move, but dismissed it as my imagination. My hand still held his.

"What will you do when he wakes up?" Kairi asked suddenly and sullenly, her eyes staying locked on Sora.

"What do you mean?" I asked monotone. I had a faint idea what she was asking.

"Will you stay beside him as a friend or a lover?" How did I know she would ask that? I couldn't answer her immediately as I myself wasn't sure. I wanted to be his lover, but I doubt he'd even take me after this. Knowing Sora he'd want me to stay at least as a friend, but I'm not sure I could bear being around him now. I'll always be full of guilt for this.

"I don't know. I don't know if I could bear remain beside him when bearing this guilt." I admitted more just to give her something.

"You know he'll forgive you. He won't want you to go anywhere." Kairi's tone was surprisingly light. I glanced out the corner of my eyes to see a small smile gracing her lips.

"You were really in love with him weren't you?" The question was more of a statement. Her eyes slid shut and the smile grew a fraction bigger.

"Yeah, how could I not? There's so much to like about him, but deep down I knew he'd choose you. I tried to deny it and chased after him anyway, but when we reunited in The World That Never Was and I saw how he reacted to finally finding you, that's when I knew his heart had already chosen." She didn't even try to hide the sorrow in her voice, but there was hint of content. She had accepted that her feelings wouldn't be returned, and was beginning to move on. I had practically forsaken my feelings for Sora, believing he would want her. My heart still wanted him, but it had accepted that he would never be mine. Maybe that's why I ran, because my heart thought something was wrong. It may not have believed Sora was the real Sora. I knew though. No one could accurately imitate Sora. An imposter wouldn't have thrown himself at me. That's something only Sora would do.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumbled to myself, thinking Kairi couldn't hear me.

"Riku?" Kairi's voice, eyes, and face were full of confusion. I laughed.

"I hadn't even realized that his heart had chosen. I was so stuck on believing the best for him was for me to stay away from him that I didn't even see that sign. Thinking back on it, it's obvious he had chosen me. I was too blind to see it…" My voice sounded light, despite my inward crying. It was so damn obvious, yet I missed it. Sure he hugged her, but he was on his knees practically in tears over me.

"You're not an idiot Riku. We all have moments where we don't see what's right in front of us." Kairi spoke gently. I gave her an agreeing hum. I couldn't take my eyes off Sora. Guilt still filled me, more so than before, but at the same time I felt better. This could have been prevented had I just noticed how Sora acted towards me.

"Do you think he even realized his feelings for me?" I asked truly curious. Kairi seemed to have noticed things between Sora and I before I had so surely she knew how he felt before he did.

"Not fully. I think he had begun to realize he felt differently towards you then he did towards me, but he hadn't quite figured out what the difference was." Kairi was confident in her answer, and it made sense.

"We should go. Visiting hours are almost over, plus it's dark out." Kairi commented. For the first time since I arrived I took my eyes off Sora and glanced at the window. She was right, the sun had dropped completely. Reluctantly, I let go of Sora's hand and stood. Kairi and I both left the hospital and began walking home.

"Riku, when he wakes up you need to decide if you want to stay with him." Kairi dared to break the silence that had overcome us. She was right, that I could not deny. My heart wants to stay with him even if only as a friend, but my mind says it's best to leave him. Sora wouldn't like that though. I really am an idiot. This is Sora I'm talking about, there's no way in all the worlds he would tell me to get away from him. No matter what I do he'll always forgive me. I almost caused the destruction of all the worlds and he forgave me.

"My hearts wants to stay with him, my mind says to leave, but deep down I know he wouldn't want me to leave." If I were talking with anyone else I would have had to explain more, but with Kairi she knew exactly what I was saying. She smiled at me, gave me a warm hug, and then ran off towards her house. I should have headed home, but instead I headed for the Paopu tree.

The air was chilly, yet pleasant. Fluffs of dark blue had filled the sky to the point that no twinkle of light shined through other than that of the full moon.

"Sora…" The single word was lifted away by the salty breeze. I'd wait an eternity and then some for him to wake up, but I felt as if I should be prepared if he never wakes up. The hospital can't keep him forever. If he doesn't wake up… I don't know what I'll do. I know he would want me to live, but it would be hard living without his smile and goofy laugh. Life just wouldn't be the same. It may even be worse than if this world had remained in darkness. I'd lose the only light I've ever had. A warm tear made its way down my cheek at this thought. Living without Sora would be miserable, but I'd disappoint him if I ended my life because of him. Sora, I wish you would just wake up.

Growling like a demon, I wrestled my blankets off of me and shut the curtains. I had come home after it had started to rain. My hair was a mess due to sleeping on it while it was wet. Today felt like it would just be another day of worrying about Sora. As I trekked to the bathroom I noticed a piece of paper on the floor by the front door. It was folded horizontally. Upon the front was Kairi. I unfolded the note and began reading.

Riku,

I wasn't sure how to tell you this in person, but I feel I need to say it somehow. Yesterday before I found you the doctor that's been watching Sora intercepted me. He said the odds of Sora waking up were slim to none. Because of those odds the hospital refuses to hold him for longer than three more weeks. After that they're pulling the plug. I tried to convince them to keep him until he wakes, but they can't. I'm sorry Riku. I really wish I could have told you this in person, but I just couldn't gather the strength. I'll be with Sora if you want to find me. I think it would be a good idea for you to see him anyway. I'll even leave the room if you want to be alone with him.

Droplets had smeared the last few words to the point I could barely read them. Audible sobs resounded from me as I fell to the floor. I had thought of this possibility, but I honestly didn't expect it to happen. Endless tears streamed from my eyes, blurring my vision. I let go of the note, and left the house. The wind caused me to shiver, as I had forgotten to put a shirt on before I left. I rushed as fast as my feet could possibly carry me to the hospital and straight to Sora's room before anyone had a chance to speak to me.

Kairi looked at me with eyes full of tears, fear, and sorrow. I looked to Sora, who still looked peaceful as can be. I dropped to my knees beside his bed. Clutching his hand, I sobbed like a child who just watched their puppy die.

"Sora…" I had no clue it was possible for a voice to break and shatter so much during the course of one word. Three weeks, that was all I had if he didn't wake up? Three weeks left with the only person I truly loved? Why… is this karma for me giving into darkness? Dammit, Sora shouldn't be the sacrifice for my mistake. Had I not run… this wouldn't… this wouldn't… My sobs became so loud that Kairi felt the need to shut the door.

"It's all my fault… Had I just stayed there…" I would be shocked if Kairi was able to understand a single syllable of that.

"Riku…" Kairi wrapped her arms around me. All I did was sob more. Hours passed, but my sobs did not. They grew softer, but never stopped. Kairi kept her arms around me almost the whole time.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Kairi asked softly next to my ear. I nodded. I didn't want to be alone, and she knew that. We left, myself still sobbing while Kairi kept an arm around my waist. We made a quick stop by my place so I could pack. She sat on my bed while I moved around the room grabbing various things. Just when I thought I had everything pack I went through a mental checklist just to be sure. After finishing, my eyes landed on the picture sitting on my windowsill. It was from before our first adventure, Sora and I were on the beach and I had buried him under so much sand he couldn't get out. I couldn't resist snapping a picture. Without a thought I threw it into my bag, not sure of the reason.

"Alright." I said to Kairi, and then we were off.

We sat on her ocean blue bed in silence. I couldn't look at the bedspread without thinking of him; not that I could stop thinking about him in the first place. Her room was filled with more pictures than mine and Sora's combined and doubled. She had images from just leaves on the ground to images of the three of us.

"It'll be okay Riku. Even if… even if he doesn't… we still have each other. We can…" She tried her best to keep her voice even and strong, but failed miserably. She curled into a ball against my chest, with my arms around her. We both cried. She cried into my chest and I into her hair. We'd known Sora since we were toddlers and now the odds were that we were going to lose him… Neither of us knew how we would live without sunlight. Kairi was strong, she could go on. I'm doubtful I could. I fought the darkness within me because of Sora. Seeing him stand so strongly against the darkness made me believe I could as well.

"Riku…" Kairi sobbed. She had a sentence to say, but couldn't get any more out. I knew exactly how she felt.

"We'll make it through this Kairi. Sora is going to wake up and we won't have anything to worry about." I tried to convince myself and Kairi of this, but neither of us believed it. Three weeks… people have stayed in comas for years before coming out. Sora has only been in a coma for one week and in three weeks they're ready to pull the plug… four weeks total… few people ever wake up that soon… The next morning Kairi and I talked about going to see Sora, but we just couldn't do it. It took us a week to gather the strength to go see him. We were only there for two hours before we couldn't bear it anymore. I saw what Kairi was trying to do. She was forcing herself to not see him in hopes it would making the coping process easier. I had gone a few times without her to see him. Emotion was beginning to abandon me. The last couple times I'd gone to see him I didn't shed a single tear.

* * *

There will be another chapter fairly soon. I'm debating on making two endings for this story, one of them is almost done. The next chapter(s) will be the end. If I upload two endings it will be up to you to pick your ending or read both of them. I will never say which is the original. Just because one came more naturally than the other doesn't make it the true ending. I had plans for the end of this fic, but the story didn't go the way I had planned.

Reviews please?


End file.
